Winners shouldn'd die
winners shouldn't die is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the 2nd case in the city St.BinCouver. It takes place in the Maple Woods, a district based in St.BinCouver plot its late at night and Scott sends the player and Chloe Loewen, a senior investigator, to the forest west of town because there's been sound complains. yet Chloe finds nothing so she builds a fire and tells ghost stories till a body falls onto the fire the victims turns out to be the famous football player Jaylen Saiden who was suffocated by a bike chain mid investigation, Jaylen was cheating on his fiancé, Terresa Dorman, with another player, Terresa was being physically abused by Jaylen, and Jaylen's friend, Jerimiah Anshie, was in love with Terresa. the killer turns out to be Terresa because she was sick of how when he got drunk he would hit and hurt her and she planned to kill him and run off with Jerimiah but she saw Chloe and the player and dropped Jaylen on them to scare them and ran off she is sentenced with 18 years in prison for 2nd degree murder after Terresa's arrest the coach of Jaylen's team, Jeffrey Langre, ask for some help finding Jaylen's locker key and while looking in his house you find Terresa's phone which you send to Xian, and you return the locker key to Jeffrey and Xian says that he found strange text on it from Jerimiah which points to him being involved in the murder but he denies it so Chloe suggest going back to the forest where you find enough evidence to arrest Jerimiah for 15 years for helping Terresa murder Jaylen suspects Terresa Dorman victims fiance suspects profile * bikes * has a dog * left handed suspects appearance * scratch on face Catharine Saidne victims mother suspects profile * bikes * has a dog * right handed suspects appearance-... Jeffrey Langre football coach suspects profile-... suspects appearance-... Jerimiah Anshie victims friend suspects profile * bikes * has a dog * left handed suspects appearance * scratched Shawn Firson victims boyfriend suspects profile-... * bikes suspects appearance-... killer's profile * killer has a bike * killer has a scratch * killer has a dog * killer is left handed * killer is 6 foot tall crime scene steps chapter 1 * •investigate forest (clues; Victim's Body, cut rope, victims phone; victim identified: Jaylen Saiden) •examine rope (results: oily substance) •examine phone (result: victims phone) * analyze phone (03:00:00; new suspect: Terresa Dorman •inform Terresa of Jaylen's death (prerequisite: phone analyzed; new crime scene unlocked: victims house) •investigate victims house (clues; box of equipment, ripped note) •examine box of equipment (result: complaint; new suspect: Jeffrey Langre) •Ask Jeffrey about the complaint (prerequisite: box examined) •examine ripped note (result: note to victim; new suspect: Catharine Saiden) •Ask Catharine about the note (prerequisite: note fixed) •autopsy victims body (18:00:00; attribute: the killer has a scratch •analyze rope (09:00:00) •go to chapter 2 (1 star) chapter 2 •investigate locker room (available after unlocking chapter 2; clues: broken bottle, ripped photo) •examine broken bottle (result: blood sample) •examine photo (result: mysterious man) •examine mysterious man (prerequisite: photo fixed; new suspect: Shawn Firson) •Ask Shawn about kiss (prerequisite; man identified; profile updated: Shawn bikes) •Ask Terresa if she knew about cheating (prerequisite; Shawn interrogated; profile updated: Terresa bikes) •investigate living room (prerequisite; Terresa interrogated; clues: letter on door, dusty knife; new suspect: Jerimiah Anshie) •Ask Jerimiah about the letter (profile updated: Jerimiah bikes) •examine knife (strange hairs) •analyze hairs (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dog) •Results from bottle (09:00:00: attribute: the killer's left handed) •go to chapter 2 (1 star) chapter 3 •investigate locker (available after unlocking chapter 3; clues: faded letter, box of clothes, ripped check) •Examine letter (result: letter from Jerimiah; profile updated: Jerimiah has a dog) •examine box of clothes (result: dog collar with letter from Terresa; profile updated: Terresa has a dog) •Talk to Terresa about the letter (prerequisite; box examined; profile updated: Terresa’s left handed) •examine check (result: check toward Catharine) •Ask Catharine about the check (prerequisite; check fixed; profile updated: Catharine’s right handed, bikes, and has a dog) •analyze letter (03:00:00; attribute: Jerimiah’s left handed) •investigate fire (available after all previous task are done; clues: broken bike chain) •examine bike chain (result: bloody bike chain) •analyze bike chain (12:00:00; attribute: the killer is 6 foot tall) •Take care of the killer now! •Go to festivities ruined 2/6 (1 star) festivities ruined 2/6 •Talk to Jeffrey (available after unlocking festivities ruined) •investigate victims house (prerequisite Jeffrey interrogated; clues; drawer, trash can) •Look through drawer (result: broken key) •examine keys (prerequisite; drawers examined; result: Jaylen’s locker keys) •Give keys back to Jeffrey (prerequisite; keys fixed; reward: burger) •examine trash can (result: locked phone) •Unlock phone (prerequisite; trash can examined; result: Jerimiah's phone) •analyze phone (01:00:00) •Ask Jerimiah about the murder (reward: 5,000 coins) •investigate forest (prerequisite; Jerimiah interrogated; clues; pile of leaves) •examine pile of leaves (result: leather glove) •analyze glove (06:00:00) •Arrest Jerimiah for involvement with murder •Move on to a new crime! (3 stars)